L'amour peut faire des miracles
by RoseSherry
Summary: Encore une fic sur mon couple préféré, c'est mon 1 OS j'éspère que vous allez aimer. Un amour dévastateur peut tuer mais un amour partagé peut réhanimé. ce sera la phrase de se OS merci de lire et surtout REVIEWS! Bisous!


****

Kikou me revoila avec un petit OS (c'est tellement nul le français)

**Ne vous inquiétez pas les lecteur de ma fic "Une vie chamboulé par un simple bébé" je vais mettre une suite mais pour l'instant c'est révision a fond**

**donnez moi votre avis sur ce petit Os avec des reviews, je tiens a précisez que je les aimes toujours autants.**

**kiss et merci de me lire mes tits lecteurs chéris**

**MissBlack**

* * *

**la phrase qui servira de résumer: ****_Un amour dévastateur peut tuer mais un amour partagé peut réhanimé._**

**Couple: comme toujours jusqu'à maintenant: c'est un Dramione**

**Rating: K**

**_Le titre est provisoir!!_**

**Aller je vous laisse lire **

**kiss**

**Merci d'avance pour les reviews!!**

* * *

**Je la vois t'entourer de ses bras, te chuchoter a l'oreille et je te vois sourire.**

Si seulement ce sourire était pour moi...

_**J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras**_ _**mal de te voir lui sourire**_ _**mal de m'entendre dire sans cesse**_ _**" Vas-y, c'est la chance de ta vie"**_

Elle t'embrasse, tu répond, je croise ton regard, il est glacé, glacé d'indifférence ou plutôt vide d'amour ? L'indifférence est presque un sentiment de haine.

**J'ai mal, parce que je sais que tu l'aime** **Je le lis dans tes yeux.** **Alors que, quand tu me regarde, moi je ne vois que de l'indifférence ou que de l'amitié ?** **J'ai mal, parce que tout ce que je te dit me fait mal.** **Alors que je voudrais te crier « J'en suis malade, mais je t'aime !! »**

Je te vois, à côté d'elle, elle te chuchote à l'oreille, tu lui sourit à elle, ta petite amie.

J'en ai mal, je pars. Je vais à la tour d'astronomie.

**J'ai mal parce que, ton cœur lui appartient** **J'ai mal parce que, tout simplement, mon amour pour toi** **Me fait mal à en perdre la raison** **Mais ce mal va s'en aller .** **Car je sais que je dois sauter.**

Je monte sur la rambarde, je regarde le sol, je ferme les yeux et revois une dernière fois tes orbes orageuse me regardant pleine de mépris

**Même si nous sommes des contraires,** **Même si nous ne devions jamais nous aimer,** **Moi je l'ai fait,** **Je t'ai aimé,** **Je me suis blessée,** **Et maintenant, je vais sauter.**

J'entends un bruit. Je dois me dépêcher, quelqu'un va arriver.

Je suis une griffondor, je dois le faire. Pour ne plus souffrir de ton indifférence.

Je saute, la porte s'ouvre j'entends un bruit. Je fermes les yeux et me sens attraper par les hanches, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveilles, tout est blanc. Je suis vêtue d'une robe blanche.

Je suis dans un couloir, au bout j'apperçois la lumière, mais derrière moi, j'entends des pleurs, je regarde et aperçois mes amis pleurer, ça me fait mal, mais j'ai si mal au cœur. Pourtant j'ai réfléchis, je voudrais y retourner, c'est trop tard.

Une voix résonne:

« aller Hermione choisit ta voix, d'un coté la vie, de l'autre le paradis. »

**Je réfléchis. Le Paradis, il n'existe pas, si j'y suis sans mes amis de toujours. Je me retourne, et pose les yeux sur le couloir blanc, puis sur le couloir sombre, mais mes pas se dirigent vers la deuxième sortie. Je marche, et les bruits s'estompent. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, et de suite, je remarque une tête pâle sur un drap immaculé. Et il y a cette main, enlacée à la mienne, et ce bras posé sur mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux et doucement écarte mes doigts des **_siens, _**et d'un coup que je n'ai vu venir, une masse se jeta sur moi et, d'une action que j'avais espéré si longtemps,**_cet_** homme commença à m'embrasser. D'abord groggy je le laissa faire, pour ensuite resserer ma main contre la sienne, et répondre à son baiser. **

Il se redresse et me regarde, j'y vois pour la première fois de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Il fait une moue en colère et dit solonellement:

-Si jamais je ne t'avais pas rattraper, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Oui mais si je n'avais pas sauter, je ne t'aurais jamais dit que je t'aimais parce que oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime Drago Malfoy.

Il me regarde et souris:

-Je n'aurais pas pu te dire moi non plus: moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.

Il se redresse encore et sort quelque chose de sa poche:

-je sais que c'est tôt mais tu est la femme de ma vie alors, veux-tu m'épouser, Mlle Hermione Granger et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète ?

Je me redresse a mon tour, et lui saute au cou avant de lui dire :

-Evidement, je ne te laiserrais pas filer, je t'ai, je te garde !!

* * *

Alors vous en avez penser quoi??

laissez votre avis dans une reviews pliz!!

kiss

MissBlack

PS: la poésie est de moi c'est ma première je voudrai aussi votre avis!! merci


End file.
